


Oral Rick-xation

by white_crayon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, False Innocence, Gentle Rick, I suck at tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Morty is kind of a slut for Rick tbh, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sort Of, kind of?, more like rick is obsessed with Morty's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_crayon/pseuds/white_crayon
Summary: Rick is obsessed with Morty's mouth.





	Oral Rick-xation

It had started out innocently.  
At least, that’s what Rick told himself. In reality, like everything about their twisted relationship, it was anything but innocent.  
He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment that he had become obsessed with Morty’s mouth, just like he couldn’t tell exactly when he’d started lusting after his fifteen-year-old grandson. It had just sort of...happened. And once he realized it, there was no going back.  
Rick and Morty had been ensnared in a game of cat and mouse for weeks. If he had been asked when exactly the air between them had changed, he couldn’t say. All he knew was that on one of their adventures, one moment they’d been arguing as usual, and the next Morty was sitting on his lap staring intensely into his eyes. Rick hadn’t been able to hide the arousal that had sparked from the object of his affections beings close to him, and Morty’s body had responded in likeness. Then, as quickly as it had happened, Morty was back in his seat leaving Rick with an uncomfortable hard-on and the question of whether he’d imagined the whole thing in his head.  
That question swirled around his head for days, causing insomnia and a lot more drinking than normal. Was he finally going senile? Had it just been a hallucination projected by his guilty longings towards Morty? He didn’t not, at least not until the week later, when they were alone in the garage and suddenly Morty was up in his face, grabbing the lapels of Rick’s jacket, and before the old man could ask Morty what the /hell/ he was doing, their lips were pressed together in an unyielding kiss.   
Maybe that’s when it had started. The feeling of Morty’s mouth, soft yet insisted, warm and firm against his own like a grounding weight, had dispelled every question of imagination that he’d been having since the moment in the spaceship. Logically, he thought, that sense of relief could’ve played into a growing interest in Morty’s mouth.  
Deep down, however, he knew that it went a lot deeper than that. He recalled times when his eyes had been inexplicably drawn to Morty’s mouth, when he was eating or laughing or talking. The way his lips, plump and soft-looking, moved around his words or quirked up in a smile, fascinated Rick. The little peeks he got of Morty’s tongue behind his teeth excited him, made him think of dirty impossibilities that he would certainly be going to hell for, had he believed in a god to send him there.  
But despite all this, Rick still tried to convince himself that it was an innocent fixation. He was a scientist, after all, and he believed that there was an explanation for everything, even his weird, creepy attraction to his grandson; more particularly, his grandson’s mouth. It must have been something to do with Morty’s stutter, a train he shared with Rick, or maybe the fact that the dumb kid couldn’t keep said mouth shut. Deep in the back of his mind, though, he knew that it wasn’t innocent. He dreamed about that mouth, prying it open with his thumb and forcing his cock inside, stroking Morty’s lips as he thrust into his mouth and came down his throat. He would wake up in a sweat with a damp patch in his trousers like a fucking teenager, the after-effects of his orgasm leaving a pleasant tingling in his bones. His eyes were constantly drawn to Morty’s mouth, enough so that it was getting distracting. And the stupid kid wasn’t helping, either; in fact, if Rick didn’t know better, he would’ve thought that Morty was egging him on. Constantly whispering in his ear and biting his lips, a habit that Rick hadn’t noticed before but must have been normal, it had to be. Once, when they were alone in the garage, Morty had laughed at something Rick said, caught his eye, and fucking /licked his lips/, slowly and damn near sensually. Rick had to excuse himself to his bedroom after that, barely waiting to lock his door and collapse onto his bed before pulling his dick free and stroking himself to completion, with the thought of those plush lips wrapped around his fingers, or his cock, damn it. He lay there afterwards, still breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling while his mind ran through all of the possibilities for his grandson’s behaviour. It was likely that Morty had always done these things and Rick, in his priority-driven state of mind, just hadn’t noticed. Or maybe, this was new behaviour, but had a completely innocent meaning, and Rick was just twisting it up in his head to fit his sick desires. The elephant in the room--the thought that maybe, just maybe, Morty was doing this on purpose--went untouched. Even after the incident in the ship, even after the damn /kiss/, Rick refused to believe that those were anything but one-off things. Morty was a confused teenager who wasn’t quite sure what he wanted. He kept believing this until, one day, Rick Sanchez was proven wrong.

It wasn’t often that Rick did something nice for his family. But when Jerry announced that he would be leaving for a weekend to pitch one of his big ideas in the next state, Rick found himself overwhelmed with an urge to celebrate. He took Beth, Summer, and Morty to the next solar system to get the best ice cream in the galaxy, and even though the ship was pretty crowded on the way over, it was worth the smiles on his daughter’s face when they arrived at the shop. He grinned, patting Beth’s shoulder, before pulling out his wallet and spreading his arms. “Get- Get whatever you want! I-I-It’s on me, motherfuckers!”  
“Dad, language,” Beth chided, but there was no anger in her tone. Rick laughed and pulled her into a side hug while the kids looked at the menu.  
Summer ended up getting the Dooper-Goop Sundae, and Beth got the Glorpo Cone. Rick turned to Morty, who was still looking at the menu. “W-W-Well, Morty? What, what’ll it be?”  
“Ah jeez, Rick, I dunno,” Morty said, looking innocently up at Rick. “I think I l-l-like the sound of the Nopcicle,” he said casually. Rick squinted at him. There was something going on with Morty today, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.   
“A-Alright, Morty,” he assented finally, pulling thirty-five clobusts out of his wallet and slapping them down on the counter. “A Dooper-Goop Sundae, a Glorpo Cone, a Nopsicle, and a Double Shmlorp.”  
It took a few minutes, but soon they got their ice cream. Beth found them a booth in the corner of the relatively empty eating area, and they all sat down to eat.   
They ate in silence, and for a good three minutes, everything was fine. Summer was still on her phone, Beth was watching the alien scenery out the window, everything was normal. Normal, until Rick realized that he had been staring at Morty’s mouth again. That was bad enough; they were in public, he was sitting next to his daughter, Morty’s /mother/ for Christ’s sake, and he really could do without the unfortunate erection. But this time, when his eyes guiltily drifted back up, they caught Morty’s gaze. Morty was watching him, and he had definitely seen Rick staring at his lips.  
Rick quickly ripped his eyes away from Morty’s face, cursing the burning flush that was rising to his cheeks. It was fine, everything was cool. Everybody spaced out a little every now and again and stared at things they didn’t mean to. Hell, he could name at least eight times where he’d been on an alien planet and had been caught looking at what their version of a ballsack was. Confident in his logic, he managed to quell the redness in his face and look at Morty again.  
Morty was still looking at him, and when Rick caught his eye, he grinned mischievously. Before Rick could mentally question what the little shit was up to now, Morty slid his bright blue frozen treat along his tongue and into his throat. Rick’s eyebrow shot up his forehead, and he felt the blush slowly returning. Instead of gagging and choking like Rick would’ve expected, Morty’s eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Blue juice from the treat dripped down the stick and onto Morty’s hand, but the boy paid it no mind. Rick quickly looked over to Beth and Summer to see if they had noticed this extremely suggestive behaviour (or his steadily growing erection), but neither of them were paying attention. He looked back to Morty. The boy pulled the Nopsicle from his mouth and opened his eyes again, grinning impishly. Rick sucked in a breath, his already-tight pants growing even more confining, when Morty leaned down and stuck out his little pink tongue, licking up his arm to lap up the rivulets of sugary syrup that had dripped down his arm.   
Rick shot up from the booth, his knee making a loud banging noise as it collided with the underside of the table. Everyone turned to look at him, even Morty, who had finished his food and was looking at Rick innocently, despite what he had been doing just moments before.  
“Y-Y-You okay, Rick?” he asked innocuously.  
“Yeah, Dad, you don’t look so good,” Beth chimed in.  
Rick cleared his throat. “Uh, y-yeah, I’m fine. Just gotta- need to- bathroom,” he muttered, before turning and walking as quickly and confidently as he could to the restroom.  
Once inside, he let out a long sigh and hunched over the sink. This was bad, really bad. Any doubts that he’d had that Morty was doing this on purpose had been dispelled, and now he knew that the boy was dead set on Rick. Confused, definitely, but also determined. That really wasn’t good. Between Morty’s annoying persistence and Rick’s natural lack of morals and self control, this could end up turning into a really messy situation. He had to come up with some way to counteract the kid’s advances before he ended up doing something he was really going to regret.  
Rick was so lost in his thinking that he didn’t even notice when someone slipped into the restroom. He did notice, however, the loud clicking of the lock as Morty locked the door behind him and turned, smiling coyly, to his grandfather.  
“Morty...” Rick tried to say warningly, but his voice was hoarse and reedy. Morty walked closer to him, a purposeful look in his eyes, and Rick backed up until his back hit the wall. Rick tried again.   
“Morty, w-w-we can’t,” he said, the protest sounding feeble even in his mind. Morty looked up at him through those long lashes, no longer smiling.  
“I want th-this, Rick,” he whispered. “I’ve w-w-wanted this for so long. I know, I know you w-want it too, even if you won’t admit it. B-But, if you really, really don’t want to, then I w-w-w-won’t make you. I know it-it’s a lot to ask.”  
God, wasn’t that fucked up? His underage grandson, asking /him/ for consent.   
Rick stared into Morty’s eyes, and what he saw staring back at him nearly broke his constraint. There was lust there, and hunger, but also more serious, more mature look, along with the most trust and confidence he’d ever seen from Morty. With a shaky hand, he cupped Morty’s face and ran his thumb along his cheek, finally letting it skirt over Morty’s bottom lip. Almost automatically, as if were instinct, Morty let his mouth fall open and sucked Rick’s thumb into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut with a soft exhale.  
That was what broke Rick. In a single move, he pulled Morty closer to him by his hold on the boy’s face and spun them around so that Morty was the one pressed against the wall. Morty looked up at him, a small amount of alarm showing on his features, but it was quickly replaced by a hazy, wanton look that had Rick gritting his teeth in an attempt to restrain himself. Rick’s thumb was still in Morty’s mouth, and he swiped it across his tongue, leaving Morty squirming.  
“A-A-Are you sure this is what y-you want, Morty?” he asked in a low tone. “I-If this goes south, I have a lot of memory erasing to do, and y-you know that’s a bitch, Morty. It won’t be gentle either, I’ve spent a lot- a lot of time wanting this and once y-y-y-you get me going, I won’t be able to stop.”  
As Rick spoke, Morty’s face had grown increasingly more flushed, until even his neck and arms were spotted red. His mouth had fallen open, displacing Rick’s thumb, much to his disappointment. Morty’s hands had found the front of Rick’s shirt and he was holding it tightly, fisting his hands in the soft fabric. He grabbed Rick’s wrist, holding his hand to his face and nuzzling his cheek into it.  
“Please, Rick,” He whimpered, looking up at Rick with pleading eyes. “I w-w-want it so b-bad...”  
Rick cursed, his other hand tightening into a fist by his side. “Fuck, Morty, you, you’re gonna give an old man a heart attack w-w-with that,” he muttered, before leaning down and capturing Morty’s lips in a kiss.  
The immediate moan that spilled from Morty’s lips into Rick’s mouth was enough to send his smouldering arousal into a fire burning in his chest. He gave a low growl and pushed Morty back into the wall again, biting his lips with an almost desperate edge. The teen opened up for him willingly, whimpering softly as their tongues met. He pushed up against Rick, and the older man could feel how turned on he was. Under other cirumstances, Rick would’ve laughed at how desperate Morty was being, but he was really no better himself. At the feeling of Morty’s hard-on pressing against his leg through the fabric of their pants, his own arousal throbbed, reminding him how much he wanted this stupid kid. He pulled away, taking in the sight of Morty flushed and panting, lips slick with saliva and plump with stimulation. His eyebrows were knitted in an expression that almost looked like concern, but Rick could read enough from his sporadic breathing and roaming hands that it wasn’t that at all. He smirked.  
“Y-Y-You, you want Grandpa’s cock, Morty?” Rick asked, tilting Morty’s chin up. His thumb found Morty’s bottom lip again, smearing the spit over it and relishing in the softness of it. Morty nodded, as well as he could with Rick holding his chin.  
“P-Please,” he whispered, voice reedy and desperate. He was holding Rick’s shirt again, gripping it like a lifeline. “J-J-Just give it to me, please, I can t-t-t-take it.”  
Normally, Rick was in the bedroom the same way he was any other time: a teasing, cocky shit. It was part of what made sex fun for him. If they weren’t pressed for time, if they weren’t locked in a shitty bathroom in an ice cream shop on another planet, he would’ve strung Morty out for all he was worth, taunting him until he had tears streaming down his face and was begging for Rick. But that would have to wait for another time, if there even was one. Right now, Rick just needed his cock in that boy’s mouth.   
Forcefully, but not enough to hurt Morty, he grabbed his shoulder and shoved him down to kneel on the bathroom floor. It probably wasn’t the best situation, but Morty wasn’t complaining. Instead, he looked up at Rick through long lashes and dragged his lips up the old man’s bulge, letting his tongue dart out and wet the fabric. It hardly offered any stimulation, but the sight of it alone caused Rick’s blood to boil. Morty pulled back, grinning a smug little grin.  
“C-C-Can I suck your c-cock, Grandpa Rick?” He hummed, batting his eyelashes. Besides being unbelievably aroused, Rick was astonished. He’d had no idea that the little bastard could be this shameless.  
“Y-Y-Y-Yeah, Morty,” he forced out, running his hand through Morty’s curls. “You, you can suck Grandpa’s cock.” He reached down to undo his trousers, watching as Morty watched him hungrily. For the first time since he was a teenager, Rick felt a little nervous. Nonetheless, he hooked his thumbs over the waistband of his trousers and underwear and pushed them both down enough for his dick to bob free.   
The look on Morty’s face when he saw Rick’s cock for the first time was amusing; Rick almost laughed out loud. An expression of surprise that morphed into lust, which soon cooled down with a look of confusion and concern.   
“Uh, R-Rick?” Morty said, looking up at him, all of his cheek gone.   
“Y-Yeah, Morty?” Rick replied, trying his hardest to keep from smirking. Morty’s eyes drifted back down to his dick.  
“How am I s-s-supposed to...” He made a crude motion, mimicking a blowjob. Rick did smirk at that, raising his brow.  
“Well, M-M-Morty, I guess you’re just gonna have to, have to figure that out. Unless you don’t want to...?”  
“No!” Morty yelped, a little too loudly. He looked nervously at the door. “No,” he repeated, quieter this time. “I, I want to. Just, ah...”  
Rick patiently regarded Morty as he tilted his head this way and that, trying to get the best angle. Finally, he glanced up at Rick with a nervous smile, before leaning forward and taking the tip in his mouth.  
Rick grunted, his hand tightening in Morty’s hair as the teen slowly but surely made his way down his cock. He looked on as Morty’s mouth swallowed him up, his length disappearing between those beautiful lips. Morty was sweating and shivering slightly, and one glance down told Rick everything he needed to know about the state of his arousal. He decided to push further, to test his limits and see just how far he could go with this.  
“Yeah, that’s right. You like your granddaddy’s cock down your th-throat, don’t you, /Morty/?” He crooned, gently tucking one of Morty’s curls behind his ear, only to have it spring back into place.  
The effect on Morty was instantaneous: with a loud moan, louder than Rick was really comfortable with, Morty’s hands flew up to grip Rick’s hips, as he bucked up to meet Rick’s leg with needy desperation. Rick grinned wolfishly, continuing to pet Morty’s hair as he kept talking.  
“Such a slut.” No response from Morty. Rick tried again.  
“Such a good little boy.” That got a sharp whine from Morty’s mouth, and Rick groaned as the vibrations travelled up his cock. It felt so damn good to have Morty’s lips wrapped around him, the tip of his dick nudging the back of Morty’s throat. If he was being completely honest, it felt like heaven. Morty might just be the first person to make him believe in a god who, if was real, would be doing himself a favour by turning a blind eye and ear on them. He smirked.  
“Such a pretty boy,” he continued, ceasing his stroking of Morty’s hair to cup his face and run his thumb along his lip. “You l-l-look so good like this, M-Morty, little l-lips stretched around my, around my cock. Do you h-have any idea how many times I-I’ve dreamed about this, Morty? H-How many times I’ve fantasized about your stupid little m-m-m-mouth on me? Christ, you’re good at this, how many dicks have y-you, have you sucked before me, Morty? No, don’t answer that baby, it’ll only m-m-make me j-jealous. Oh, you l-like that, do you? I could feel that little flutter of, of your throat. You want Grandpa to be jealous ov-ov-over you, be all possessive like the guys in the movies? Well I’ll tell you right now, Morty, that now that I’ve gotten a t-taste of your sweet little mouth, I’m gonna g-guard that shit with my life. I’ll mark and, and bruise every o-other inch of you, but I’m gonna cherish that mouth of y-yours. Ahh, fuck, Morty that’s good. Y-Yeah, swirl your tongue like that, shhhhhit...”  
With every move of Morty’s mouth, Rick could feel himself drawing closer to the edge. Normally he had an impressive amount of stamina, but this kid did things to him that he couldn’t explain. He felt movement against his leg and looked down, and he saw that Morty’s arm was moving, that he had pulled out his flushed little cock and was jerking himself as he sucked Rick off, and /damn/ if that didn’t make his stomach twist with lust. He leaned his head back against the wall, his hand reclaiming its place in Morty’s hair, this time tugging and twisting rather than petting gently. Morty whined, but didn’t stop, just swallowed around Rick and sped up the movements of his hand.  
“I-I’m gonna cum, Morty,” Rick groaned, giving a particularly hard pull that caused Morty to gasp wetly before eagerly going back to sucking Rick like he was the fucking popsicle he’d ordered earlier. “G-G-Gonna cum all from you, baby. Where d-do you want it, Morty? Do you wanna, wanna swallow it?”  
Morty pulled off Rick’s dick with a ‘pop’, and the sight of the boy with swollen lips and a flushed face looking up at him nearly had Rick cumming right then and there. He clamped his hand around the base of his dick to keep it from ending too early. “I-I-I don’t think I, think I can,” Morty said, his voice hoarse. Rick stroked his cheek reassuringly, a gesture far gentler than he was used to.  
“Don’t worry about it, b-buddy,” he said in a soft voice that surprised the both of them with its kindness, a juxtaposition from the tone he’d had only a minute ago. “W-Where do you want it in-instead?”  
Morty’s face got even redder, something Rick didn’t think was possible. “M-M-M-My face,” he muttered, so low that Rick hardly heard it. When he did, he grinned.   
“Oh yeah, M-Morty?” he asked teasingly, starting to slowly stroke himself. “Y-Y-You want me to cum all over your f-face? Want to f-feel me dripping down your cheeks, huh, Morty?”  
Morty pouted, but his face was still beet red, and he had started stroking his cock again. “P-P-Please, Grandpa Rick,” he said, turning his face up to meet Rick’s eyes with his own falsely innocent ones. Rick cursed at that, speeding up his hand until his hips were twitching up into his movements.   
“Fuck yeah, b-baby,” he hissed, grabbing Morty’s face to hold it still. “I’m- I’m almost there...fuck, Morty, say m-my n-n-name..."  
“Riiiiiick!” Morty moaned, his own hips bucking up into his hand as well. “Rick, Rick...ah!”  
“Fuck!” Rick shouted, holding Morty’s face in place as the pleasure inside him came to a peak and he came, thick ropes of cum spurting from his cock and landing on Morty’s face. The first spurt stuck to his cheek, the second got his nose, and the third fell onto his lips. When Rick opened his eyes--when had he closed them?--he looked down at the wonderful sight beneath him. Morty, kneeling on the bathroom floor, face covered in Rick’s cum, his own puddle on the floor and Rick’s shoes. He looked up at Rick, smiling shyly, and slowly licked the cum off of his lips, eyes fluttering shut at the taste. Rick chuckled, gently pulling Morty up and steadying him.  
“Easy there, buddy, o-or you might just get Grandpa g-going for a round two,” he teased. He brushed Morty’s hair back, smiling at the blissed-out hum that the gesture got him. He sank down to the floor against the wall, pulling Morty against him in a lazy hug. The boy made a contented noise and snuggled against him like a fucking puppy, nestling his face in Rick’s neck.   
“Don’t fall asleep on me he-here, Morty,” Rick murmured, but Morty just replied with a sleepy protest. Rick sighed, giving Morty a soft kiss on his forehead, before digging his portal gun out of his inner coat pocket and quickly inputting the coordinates, standing and shooting a portal into the wall. He stepped through it into Morty’s dark room, carrying him like a bride, with Morty’s head lolling against his shoulder. He set him down in his bed, pulling the sheet up to cover him and tucking his hair behind his ear. “Good boy,” He murmured, then turned and walked back through the glowing green portal into the shop’s bathroom.  
He only realized how long that they’d been gone when he exited the bathroom and saw that Summer had looked up from her phone, and both her and Beth were looking around worriedly. When he caught Beth’s gaze, her eyes widened and she ran over.  
“Dad, are you okay?” She asked, looking him over. “We thought you got into a fight, or you left, or...where’s Morty?”  
“D-D-Don’t worry, Sweetie,” Rick reassured her, patting her shoulder. “Morty wasn’t feeling well, so I took him home. Must’ve been the ice cream.”  
“If you had the portal gun, why didn’t you just portal us over here?” Asked Summer, face buried in her phone again. Rick rolled his eyes.  
“Very complex reasons that a girl like you wouldn’t understand,” he said. He started out the door, and Beth and Summer followed him.  
“Dad, I told you, no sexism at the...anywhere,” Beth said irritably.  
“Yeah, you wouldn’t say that to Morty,” Summer commented. “Is he like, your favourite or something?”  
Rick smirked to himself. “Y-Y-Yeah, Summer,” he said. “You could say that."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you to my partner for letting me read this to them on Skype while I was writing it, and for all of their patience while I wasted a lot of both of our time. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
